How the Cycle Contines
by aelitalyoko99
Summary: When Briathara Lavellan suggested they check out an abandoned Venitori hideout she did not expect to be sent forward hundreds of thousands of years. Jane Shepard was told this was just a routine shakedown run though things rarely go as planned for anyone. Now has the pairings that I forgot to add in when I first published this XD
1. Prologue

How the Cycle Continues

Prolouge

"Another creepy cave. Why cant we go anywhere nice Briathara?" Dorian asked as we went though the 'creepy cave' though it was really an old ruin.

"Because the Venitori didn't get our request for nicer hidouts." I replied back to him.

"Goning though this stupid, smellly cave better be worth it Inky!" Sera yelled from behind.

We were looking though some of the caves on the far edge of the Dirth or Exualted Plains as the humans call it. It had been nearly six months since we stopped Corypheus and things were slowly getting back to normal in Thedas, that was made easier with the help of Leliana excuse me Divine Victoria who's been a great help repairing relations with people and my fellw mages.

"Ok it looks like we're clear Dorian why don't you go check out some of those side tunnels, Sera why dont you go and search ouround the living areas." They nodded and I continued further into the tunnels. After poking around for a bit I managed to stumble into their records archives for this particular hidout. Since it was abandoned most of the records were gone though some stuff was still usable.

I had put what I could use and stuffed it into my pack and turned to leave. I didnt get far though as something struck me in the back of the head knocking me to the ground. I tried to get up but whoever did that moved quick enough and had my hands tied behind me before I could cast a spell!

"Well that was easier than I expected. It seems without Corypheus you've gotten slow Inquisitor." A female voice said as I was pulled off the floor to my feet.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Honestly thats not importaint what is though is that with you here we can try a lttle spell." She said motioning for whoever was holding me to fallow her.

"What spell?" I asked slightly nervious when I saw that these were Venitori mages.

"You'll actually already farmiliar with it though we've made some... well adjustments." We finally stopped in a large room that had a skylight out into the evening sky. I was brought to the center of the room and dropped to the floor.

"You will not get away with this." I said standing up. "My friends will be here soon."

"I doubt that we are not the only ones here they are quite busy right now elf. Besides we need to get started." She said with a smirk. One of the mages walked up to her and handed her a farmiliar amulet.

"No. It cant be I destroyed that!" I said in disbelief.

"Oh you did but your agents didn't destroy the notes. Seemed to be in a hurry getting the mages out of Redcliff." I inwardly cursed myself for not checking better. "As lovely as its been seeing you inquisitor its time to-"

"If I were you I'd drop that pretty necklace!" I heard Sera yell from behind the leader of this group as an arrow flew past her.

"Stop them!" She yelled and several of them started attacking Dorian and Sera. I wanted to help but the bindings they used were negating my magic. They were doing great until out of nowhere several deamons had appeared and were aiding the Venitori.

"Now where were we? Ah yes I hope you enjoy your trip Inquisitor we'll be sure to take good car of the the inquisition for you." She said with maliace in her voice and channeled magic though the amulet. I could feel the pull of the vortex behind me before I was pulled off my feet.

"Bri!" Dorian yelled lunging to reach me but it was too late. All I was able to do before blacking out was get the bindings off and then nothing.


	2. Eden Prime

How the Cycle Continues

Chapter 1: Eden Prime

A/N So yeah I'm back more or less and I've been sucked into both Mass effect and Dragon Age. So I thought what the heck I'd write a crossover. Though not sure if anyone that read my stuff before will come back, uh if you do be sure to leave a review :) Now some info about my PC,

Jane Shepard: Spacer/Sole survivor/Paragon/Adept

Briathara Lavellen: So I'm using some skill sets from Origins mostly cause I liked those ones alot anyways

Spec 1: Spirit Healer, Spec 2: Shapeshifter and she uses mostly creation and primal spells favoring ice. With a hint of knight enchanter due to Vivian's nagging :p

TO THE STORY :D!

This feeling was familiar, an endless fall. I remember last time I was sure I was dying, the pain and fear overwhelming. I thought I had failed everyone, then seeing the future, it showed me what would happen if I failed but it also gave me the motivation to fight even harder. I know better this time around but I have no clue where I'll land. Hopefully though I can find a group of mages to help me reverse this if not…

My thoughts are interrupted when I come out of the other end of the vortex and roll across the floor. I land on my knees and take a moment to steady myself before looking around me. The area is covering in rocky ground with trees dotting the area. I look up and the sky is an angry red color with dark clouds everywhere.

I don't have long to take it in before I head screaming, people being attacked. I run as quickly as I can grabbing ahold of my staff as I come up the hill. What I see is unlike anything I had seen before.

There are rectangular buildings of some sort around the area, some are standing while others appear to be little more than bonfires. The people I heard are being attacked by some sort of creature with a large light coming from where its face should be. Getting past my shock I begin attacking them with several spells. I feel a sharp pain and realize I've been hit with the weapon they are carrying, it reminds me of Varric's crossbow Bianca. I quickly freeze it and shatter it with a fire bolt. I move my staff to one hand and grab the spirit hilt that Vivian made for me and take the remaining two out quickly.

Once they are delt with I begin looking for any survivors. i hear a groan and find a human in armor that looks like it could hardly withstand a few practice swords. He was still alive but barely.

"Who are you?" He asks. I look at him and see he was shot in the arm and the chest though away from anything vital, I should be able to help.

"Briathara Lavellen, hold still and I can help you. I'm no chantry sister but I can heal this." I reassure him.

"What?" He asks confused. I assume he's just delirious from the blood loss. "Heal, you have Medi-gel?"

"Medi- what? Look just hold still." Ignoring his questioning look I begin channeling a strong healing spell from myself into him. A bright blue light surrounds him and soon his wounds are more or less healed. "There you should be better."

The man stood up and looked at me as though I had grown a second head. "What was that? Some form of cybernetics, biotics?"

"I have extensive training in healing magics." I simply said. "Are there any more survivors?" I ask.

"I uh think some of the researchers are still inside those living units. I'm going to go check on them but if you can I saw more of those machines up ahead at the spaceport. The workers there might need help." He explained and walked away before I could ask what a spaceport was. Not thinking on it too much I continued up the hill in the direction the man told me.

"

"What the beacon was here someone must have moved it." Ashley Williams, a fellow Alliance soldier who had lost her squad to the Geth.

"Ours or theirs?" I asked.

"Not sure we should check the research camp of the ramp." Ashley suggested and began heading up the ramps. I looked at Kaiden and we followed her up. What we saw was the research camp mostly destroyed.

"Seems like a good place for an ambush." Kaiden said.

"Keep your guard up." I said pulling my pistol up standing ready. Soon after the spikes we saw Geth putting colonists on earlier lowered and the things came off them.

"My god they're still alive!" Kaiden said looking at them in shock and disgust.

We didn't need any motivation to attack when the husks began charging at us. While there were a few of them then they took quite a few bullets to bring down. Once all the husks were dealt with we looked around looking for anymore movement. Once we were sure they were all gone we walked up to one of the living pods.

"What the heck?" I heard Ashley say from across the field.

"What is it Williams?" I ask looking though one of the living pods for any supplies.

"I think you should come see this for yourself ma'am." Grabbing some of the mods that I found in there I headed back outside to where Ashley was. What I saw was strange to say the least. In front of us was another Geth except this time… it was frozen solid. There was also more ice around the area as well.

"What do you think caused this?" Kaidan asked coming up behind me. He walked up to the frozen machine and knocked on it a few times, completely frozen.

"No clue never seen a weapon that can do that not even a cryo blast dose a job like this." I said.

"Come on we better go and check those pods maybe we can come and investigate this some more later." Ashley suggested. We both nodded and they followed me to the other pod.

"The security lock is on there must be someone in there." Kaiden said walking up to one on the right. I was able to crack the code pretty easily and when the door slid open I came face to face with a soldier's gun.

"Oh thank goodness you're human." A voice to the side said. I looked over to see an older woman and a nervous looking man standing on the other side.

"I'm Commander Shepard are you three alright?"I asked the trio.

"Yes we're fine. My god those things out there, and those marines gave their lives to save us!" She said pacing the room slightly.

"What happened to the beacon that was dug up here?" I asked after giving the woman time to relax.

"We moved it to the spaceport this morning to get ready for pickup." She replied.

"Did any of you see a turian come through here?" Kaidan asked.

"Yes he was headed up to the spaceport then soon after he left those things attacked us. We hid here to try and wait it out. Then it became silent before Jonah here came and told us the coast was clear though when we saw those spikes come down we re engaged the locks." She explained again.

"There was something else ma'am. When we were fighting those machines a woman appeared almost out of nowhere and began fighting them. I don't know how though as I barely got to see before I was shot twice." Jonah explained.

"You look pretty good for being shot twice." Ashley stated.

"Yeah that was her too. I don't know how she did it but I was completely healed, well except for some discomfort, all I could see though the pain was a bright blue light and then it was over." He explained further. "No medi-gel or nothing didn't even seem to know what it was. I pointed her towards the spaceport to help some of the others likely she met up with your turian friend."

"Thanks for the info we'll be heading up you all be ok here?" I asked signaling Ashley and Kaidan to get ready to move again.

"Yes thank you again." Jonah said as we left.

"I'm curious to meet this mystery person." Ashley said as we started to the spaceport.

"I bet she is the one that froze those Geth." Kaidan said.

"Hopefully she is on our side. She may have helped them but a little suspicion has helped before. Be sure to keep your eyes peeled."

"Yes ma'am" They both responded.

The spaceport that the man had talked about was not too far from those buildings I had seen before. To be honest it looked mostly like a busy dock in Orlais except there were no boats or water and it was completely empty. Or at least I had thought it was. Once I got closer I could make out two shapes. They both looked strange to say the least. They were tall like the Qunari and looked like some sort of bird or lizard type thing. They seemed to be talking. Not wanting to get spotted easily I shifted into an owl and flew overhead. I noticed though this would end badly when the one that was mostly white pulled out another of those weapons and pointed it at the red one. Acting quickly I flew down and shifted with my spirit blade already in hand and landed nearly on top of him.

He yelled out in a terrible sound that was reminiscent of a shade and attempted to throw me off. I swung my spirit blade at him but it seemed to bounce off his armor. Soon enough I was knocked from it and landed on the ground near by.

"Saren what are you doing!?" The red one said.

"Well this might complicate things. I don't want to kill you Nihlus but I will if you don't step away right now." The white one, Saren, said aiming at Nihlus again. \

Since he was distracted I was able to hit him from behind with a few fire blasts from my staff. He turned around and while he was distracted Nihlus took a shot at him. Somehow he seemed to know what would happen and dodged it. The shot went right past him and got me in the lower chest. I couldn't tell what happened next but I heard another loud bang and then footsteps walking away. Using what was left of my magic I was able to mostly heal the wound but I wasn't careful, I had used too much power in a short time with the shapeshifting and strong healing spells from earlier coupled with time travel.

All I heard before blacking out was the sound of heavy footsteps coming near.

"Commander look its Nihlus." Kaidan said as we went up the ramps further into the spaceport.

"That the turian you were looking for?" Ashley asked scoping the area.

"Yeah he's a spectre." I replied. We began looking around for some more clues as to what had happened when Kaiden yelled to get my attention.

"Hey commander I found someone." He said. I went over to him and saw him kneeling next to a woman on the ground. "I don't think she is one of the colonists and look at what I found near her." He said holding up staff that had a bright red gem on the top with a long wooden shaft made of a bright wood and what looked like a dark blade attached to the end of it with flames depicted along the staff. She had long red hair and pale skin. What she was wearing looked like something out of a video game or something. All over her face were gold markings that looked like tree roots on her forehead, cheeks, and chin.

(A/N I'm not even going to attempt to explain the outfit basically its the ancient elven robes from DA:I)

"I think I found some of her stuff over here." Ashley said holding up a brown leather bag with white details on it including something that looks like an ornate mask. "Should we look inside?"

"It looks like she's still breathing just out cold. Maybe we shouldn't it's likely there might be some personal stuff." I responded after scanning her with my omni-tool. "Ashley can you stay here with her I'm gonna radio Joker to pick you too up."

"Are you sure ma'am?" Ashley asked. I could tell she was disappointed but I needed to know more about this strange person.

"Yes don't worry I doubt it will be quiet here for long." I answered with a smirk. Once we were sure Ashley was set me and Kaiden went off to find out where the beacon was at. We decided to start off with a worker we had found hiding behind some crates…

It had been about half an hour since Sheperd and Alenko had left to track down the beacon. I decided to move her to a slightly more covered area when I started hearing some more geth coming. While doing that though I noticed something weird. Her ears ended in a point like those super old stories.

I put us both behind some cover just in time as the geth soon showed up. I looked over and saw that there were about ten of them looking around the port for any survivors. I pulled out my gun and got ready to start attacking when I heard the sound of engines and rapid gunfire.

I looked over the cover and saw what looks like the ship Alenko described as being the SSV Normandy I see Kaiden come out along with a few others.

"Hey Williams need some help?" I head Kaiden yell.

"Ha thanks for the help. Where's Shepard?" I asked as we headed on to the ship with me carrying the staff and bag and Kaiden carrying the girl on his shoulder.

"She got knocked cold when the beacon well exploded." He said.

"What!?" I asked stopping in my tracks.

"She's in the med-bay Chakwas says she should be fine though. I'll take our guest here up too to see what the doc says. Why don't you bring her stuff up too." Kaiden suggests. I nod and follow him to the elevator. When we get to the medbay I see the doctor working on the commander and Kaiden puts the girl on the bed next to Shepard.

"Now we will just have to wait for the commander or our new guest to wake up. You two should report to Captain Anderson and tell him what you guys saw." The doctor said. We both nodded and went to see Anderson as our course was set to go to the Citadel.


	3. Intros and Questions

How the Cycle Continues

Chapter 2: Intros and Questions

Kaidan's POV

What a way to start a posting on a new ship! I thought to myself as I sat in the medbay waiting for either Shepard or the girl we found to wake up. Chakwas said they'd be fine though just need to rest for a bit. I think we're about halfway to the Citadel, though it's hard to tell when you're trying to think of how to tell your XO sorry for getting you knocked out! Me and Ashley gave our reports and now we're just waiting.

I looked over from Shepard to the other occupant in the room. We had found a spare set of clothes and Ashley helped getting her out of the armor she was wearing so that Dr. Chakwas could look at the gunshot wound and so she'd be a bit more comfortable. The doc said that there wasn't much to heal despite the hole in her armor there was barely any sign she'd been shot. Hopefully when she wakes up we can get some answers about what happened and about the strange things we saw.

Almost as though she'd heard my thoughts she sprung up as though from a nightmare. She fell off the bed from surprise and was looking around, her eyes were gold with a bit of bright green mixed in, before she noticed me in the room. She stood up and got in a defensive position with one hand out in front.

"Hey easy it's ok you're safe now." I said trying to calm her down and looking to the door wondering when Dr. Chakwas would be back. "I promise no one is gonna hurt you."

"Where am I?" She said putting her hand down and seeming to relax a bit though she looked like she would sprint at any second.

"You're aboard the SSV Normandy, a ship in the Alliance Navy. My name is Kaidan Alenko. Can you tell me your name?" I asked walking up to her. Now I noticed how short she was, barely coming to my shoulder. She looked pretty confused by what I was saying though and I realized that this might be very difficult.

"My name is Briathara Lavellan." She answered. "So what happens now?"

"Well now I'd like to ask you some questions Ms. Lavellan." Captain Anderson said as he and the doc walked into the room. "If you'll come with me please." He said motioning to the exit.

"Um… ok I guess." She said sounding unsure before following him.

Bri POV

I followed the captain through the ship. There was a sort of dining area and there were several human in there all wearing the same outfit that I was now wearing, must be some sort of uniform. They all turned to look as we walked by and I was reminded of when I was walked through Haven by Cassandra. We went up some stairs and as we passed by a raised platform and when I was close something popped up that looked like a spiral of some sort. I kinda got distracted before Anderson tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention.

"Ir abelas." I apologized before seeing the look he gave. " Uh it translates to sorry." I explained as we went into a room that was hidden by a small wall. The room angled down and came to a circular area with 8 chairs, 4 on each side surrounding it.

"Well I guess it would be best if we were to get some basics out of the way." He said turning to face me.

"Seems fair enough what do you want to know?" I said spotting my bag and staff in one of the chairs in the room.

"I'd like to ask you about the things we found with you starting with this." He said going over and grabbing my staff.

"Oh that is my staff. It helps me focus my magic into more powerful spells. I can do magic without it but its not as powerful. Staffs can shoot out different types of spells, that one in particular is focused more towards fire spells even though I prefer ice." I said not noticing I had begun to ramble.

"Magic? That's a bit had to believe. Though from the helmet cams from the ground team I'm inclined to believe you. Is there anything else magic related that you can do?" He asked looking a bit skeptical.

"Well I'm very trained in spirit healing which I assume is pretty self explanatory. I also know some of the knight enchanter skill set which means that by using this," I explained grabbing the spirit hilt and making the blade appear. ", I can do some more close up attacks. Lastly I'm able to shapeshifter into most small animals like this." I said changing into a snowy owl. I found the surprised look on his face pretty funny before I shifted back.

"Well I was skeptical at first but I guess you've proven that you actually can do magic, as hard as that is to believe." He said then his face changed from one of disbelief to a more serious expression. "I'll have to ask though that you not do magic while on the ship at least for now as it might startle the crew as they're a bit on edge after our latest mission."

"Right that place… it was awful seeing what happened to the people there." I said thinking of the burnt bodies of people I had seen not to mention Saren shooting Nhilus.

"I'd actually like to ask you-" He started but was interrupted by a bright orange light flashing on his wrist. He tapped the light and then his left arm was covered by orange light and he seemed to be reading a message that was on it. "I'll have to ask later it would seem commander Shepard has woken up. Feel free to go around the ship just don't cause any trouble ok." He said and left before I'd even nodded my head.

I sort of just stood there for a bit after he left before grabbing my bag. I looked inside and saw that everything was still in there including the change of clothes I kept with me. I headed back the way that Anderson had brought me and ran into a woman with dark hair tied into a bun.

"Oh I see you're awake now." She said.

"Yeah um who are you?" I asked looking nervous due to how overwhelming this all still was.

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. I made sure that you'd make it to the Normandy when we found you at the SpacePort. So what is your name anyways?" She asked sitting down at a nearby table.

"Briathara Lavellan, though Bri works just fine. Thanks for making sure I got somewhere safe." I said setting my bag on the table.

"No problem. Was there something you needed?" She asked.

"Yes actually I was wondering if you could show me where I could change. I appreciate the clothes I was given but would like to wear something familiar." I explained.

"Yeah guess you would. It does look kinda weird with your markings and ears to be wearing these uniforms. Do those marks have some meaning to them?" She asked looking genuinely interested.

"Yes though I'm sure I can explain them later. It would seem someone wants to talk to you." I said seeing the woman who was on the bed next to me headed this way.

"Ah right Shepard is probably curious about what I'm doing here. Anyways you can change in the ladies room over there." SHe said pointing to a door to the right.

"Ma seranas, er I mean thank you." I said remembering she'd have no clue what I said. She looked like she was gonna ask about what it but got up instead to wait for Shepard. I took another look around before heading to the room that Ashley pointed out. Once I was in there I took a look in the mirror and noticed how Ashley was right and it did look pretty odd what I was wearing with my markings and ears. Turning away I quickly changed out of the uniform they'd given me and put on what I'd normally wear around Skyhold.

Ashely POV

It was a few minutes after Shepard left to go see Joker when the bathroom door opened and Bri stepped out wearing something that was definitely out of place on the ship but look completely normal on her. Instead of the Allience fatigues she'd been wearing she was now wearing a red long sleeved shirt under a brown vest and tan colored pants. She also wore elbow length gloves and knee height boots, both a light cream color. To finish it up she had a scarf and belt on that was the same cream color.

"So what do I do with these?" SHe asked handing me the fatigues folded neatly with the shoes on top.

"I'll take them and put them back into storage. THat's a nice outfit by the way looks more right on you than these did." I said taking the clothes from her.

"Thanks Ashley so what happens now?" She asked messing with the strap of the messenger bag that she had.

"Well we're almost to the Citadel and from there Anderson wants me, Shepard, and Alenko to tell the council what we saw. Not sure what will be done with you but I'm sure Anderson had something in mind." I explained she seemed a bit nervous at the uncertainty of her situation. At the same time seemed interested in the Citadel.

"Well if it would help I did see Saren kill Nihlus, I tried to help but the armor and weapons you people use is so much different than what I'm used to. Not to mention I had exhausted my magic and how I got here." She explained. I on the other hand got excited. This could be they key to taking down Saren and getting payback for my team and Eden Prime.

"Holy- We need to tell Anderson and Shepard! Come on." I said heading up to the cockpit where Shepard hearing the soft sound of her boots following me. When we got there Shepard was standing with Kaiden and the two were watching our approach to the Citadel. "Ma'am we have something you'd like to hear."


End file.
